


Tempus Fugit

by Burningchaos



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am writing this as I have no access to the internet and thus the series timelines, so to be safe because I am sure I have the dates ect all wrong, not to mention changing a few facts to suit the way the story demanded I go, I am making this AU. Plus I had planned porn but the fic wanted to go an entirely different way. I hope it still satisfies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Fugit

Josef threaded the muddy waters of time, growing, changing as it did, constantly making himself over into someone who would be accepted by whatever society was currently in favor; someone who wouldn’t be mistaken for a Vampire. Not that he cared, he was proud of whom and what he was, but he was keen on surviving and he had already out lived his sire, not to mention all the others his sire had made. His attachments were long dead (some he had even killed himself), humans held little to no appeal for anything other than food, minions were nothing more than insipid boot lickers and Fledges were so narrow minded they were to be avoided at all costs. In fact, ennui had long set in and he was seeking something to hold his interest. But long dead hope unfurled in his chest, a new century was dawning and maybe, he would find something to cure his boredom.

 

 **1958**

 ****  
The crowd parted slowly as he made his way through the room. Humans were mingling unafraid, or perhaps it was simply a case of fascination was over ruling self preservation, with vampires. Freshies wandered the room looking drugged and delicious as they offered themselves up for banquet, a sip of a blonde here, a taste of a ginger there the crowd parted in front of him as Coraline and her new toy entered the room. Josef bit down on the arm of the brunette he was tasting harder than intended and she gasped audibly. The sound threw him because the instant he’d seen the tall brooding newbie standing next to one of his oldest, albeit flightiest, friends, and he used that term loosely, he’d forgotten about the freshie offering up her life’s blood. He let go of the very forgettable woman, and headed toward his newest prey.

Walking toward the door he ignoring the grasping, needy party goers and smiled, hands stretched out in welcome. “Coraline,” He leaned in, kissed her cheeks and then her lips. “You look radiant.”

“Thank you, darling,” Coraline smiled, her eyes darting toward the newbie next to her. “I owe it all to Mick.” She turned gracefully toward Mick and gestured, “Mick, darling this is Josef. Oh, is that Madeline? It is, wonderful it’s been ages since I’ve seen her. Now, play nice boys.”

Josef watched Mick frown at her abrupt departure, it was nothing new to him, Coraline had been subjecting him to that sort of behavior for almost two hundred years.

Mick eyed him and the room warily before speaking, “So, I see we’re having a buffet.”

“Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine.” Josef laughed in delight, put his arm around Mick’s considerable shoulders and led him into the crowd. “Tell me, what is your favorite Blood type? Because we have them all here tonight.”

“AB Negative?” Mick answers tentatively. Coraline had warned him not all Vampires were as they seemed, much like humans and it had only been a week since he’d been turned. He still felt out of sorts and definitely out of place in front of such a hedonistic display. “Honestly, I have no idea.”

“Tut, tut, Mick, for shame.” Josef shakes his head. “But fear not, I shall take you well in hand after all I am a coinsurance of blood. We’ll find out your favorite in no time.” Josef pushed him down on the couch, snapped his fingers and a bevy of beauties surrounded him.

“Ladies,” Josef smiled widely, “Mick, here, is in a tragic state. He sadly doesn’t know his favorite flavor, and you lovely ladies are the only ones who can save him. So, tell me, which one of you lovely ladies want to be first?” Josef looked down at Mick, and for a moment Mick could read what the other man’s smile hid. Standing in front of him was a lethal hunter, one who was bored and seeking amusement desperately while disguising himself as a mild mannered gregarious business man, albeit a powerful one. A hunter standing in a room full of women trying to feed him like he was a pet dog, not the wolf he obliviously was.

Josef was without a doubt one of the most dangerous Vampires he would ever meet, because anyone who could create a facade as clever as this, and maintain it was truly frightening. Mick glanced around the room to see if anyone else knew what he knew but before he could a beautiful red head waved her wrist under his nose.

“Now this luscious dish is circa 1940, a natural ginger and type O Negative." Mick frowned at Josef describing the girl, who was barely eighteen like a product. Josef leaned in closer when he noticed Mick’s frown, “These girls all know why they are here, and no one is here under duress.” Josef smirked, when he’d seen how Mick relaxed as he spoke. This was going to be interesting.

 

 **1985**

 **  
**

Mick pounded on the door to Josef’s condo. He couldn’t understand where all the guards were, or the constant stream of Freshies either but he didn’t care right now. All that matter was the fact that he needed his friend. Mick fumbled in his pocket for a lock pick just as the door opened.

“How lovely to see you this evening, Mick, come on in it isn’t like I haven’t said I wanted to spend this particular evening alone for a reason.” Josef’s frustration bled through his tone but instantly faded away the second he saw how his friend looked.

“What the hell happened to you?” Josef grabbed Mick and dragged him in to the apartment with him. He man handled his friend on to the very expensive and now ruined couch, “You smell like smoke.” Old fears coursed through him, nightmares of flames and death he thought long concurred resurfaced.

“Coraline is dead.” Mick felt numb, and yet there was still an overwhelming sense of horror over how and why he’d killed her.

“I highly doubt that.” Josef walked into the kitchen, poured himself and Mick a glass of blood then pressed one into Mick’s hands.

Mick looked at the glass, drank deeply and then looked at his friend. “She’s been off lately, you know that. But...” Mick hesitated. “Fuck, she kidnapped that little girl and it was all over the news.” He stood and frantically paced around the room. “She was going to turn a child, as a present.” When Josef didn’t say anything he turned to him. “It was madness.”

“I forget what an infant you are.” Josef shook his head in disgust. “We are Vampires Mick. Kidnapping, murder, feeding…what is the difference? We play nice, but in the end humans are nothing but cattle, toys to do with as we wish.” He waved his hand in dismissive gesture.  
“Yes, turning a child seems unthinkable, or at least it would have been a hundred years ago, or even fifty. It would have never been able to hunt for itself, but in this age of blood banks it wouldn’t matter.” Josef saw Mick staring at him, his look was tinged with disgust and horror. “Coraline has survived fire before, so I highly doubt she is dead.”

“I don’t want this anymore.” Mick shook his head. He was tired, appalled and just done. “I’m done, Josef. Done.”

Laughter spilled through the room. “Done? No, Mick you’re barely thirty, you haven’t even begun. You are still a Fledge if you think it is that easy. What are you going to do, light yourself afire? Cut off your own head? I think not. You think you’ve lost your sire, so what. When you have outlived everyone you have ever known, watched the years change like the night turns to day than tell me you’re tired. Find a hobby, get a job, take a fucking nap but don’t tell me you are done.” Josef turned away, “You can let yourself out and when you come to your senses you know where I am.”

 

 **1999**

 **  
**

Josef stared over the edge of his balcony; humans on the street below were scurrying like ants throughout their fragile, seemingly pointless lives. He was bored. No, not just bored, beyond bored, in fact he was fairly sure there word in the English language, or any other one for that matter, to describe exactly how dull his life had been since he’d kicked Mick out of it. Then as if that weren’t enough he had guilt. He never had guilt. Never once in his four hundred plus years had he experienced. Hell his own father had called him an amoral bastard before his disowned him, which in retrospect he should have thanked him for instead of eating him, but really that had been thanking him instead of letting him die old and in bed. Josef smiled viciously over the memory. The thrill waned quickly though and once again he was contemplating a way to see Mick without seeming weak.

There was the issue. Mick.

Mick who had been the issue since the moment he’d caught a glimpse, nay since he’d inhaled the other Vampire’s scent. Mick who since he’d sent him away had quickly turned from an amusement into something akin to a need.

Except Mick didn’t seem to miss him, in fact Mick seemed quite content to follow around a fragile human and mourn the loss of his humanity. Silly infant that he was Mick now scorned the gift he’d been given because of one betrayal.

Josef rested his arms on the balcony rail, he leaned over, and sniffed the fear/lust/anger/blood that drifted up from the crowd below and shuddered. Like an old friend the urge to leap from the ledge and into the crowd below washed over him. In his mind’s eye he could hear the frantic screams, smell the blood and terror – it was a delicious longing albeit an unrealistic one.

“You know if I were any other Vampire that smile might just scare me away.”

Josef turned; his smile remained but now for another reason. “Mick, what brings you to my humble abode on this fair, although slightly boring evening?”

Mick hesitated, so he wasn’t exactly the prodigal son but he had expected, no hoped for a warmer welcome. “Well it is the dawn of the New Millennia, I had somehow expected there to be a party to slip into and…”

“Tell me you’ve been an ass and even though we haven’t spoken in eleven years you’ve missed me desperately?” Josef refused to make this easy for him.

Mick snorted, “Do you always have to be such an asshole?”

“Yeah, I believe there is a contract somewhere signed in my blood, way back in the dark ages while I was still human.” Josef shrugged, “I know it was probably void after the first hundred years or so but I feel compelled to keep my oath.”

Laughter spilled from Mick’s lips, and he felt the tension leach from his body. He’d been forgiven. It was unspoken, but it was that easy. He moved over to the rail and looked over the edge. “Nice View.”

Josef looked at him as he looked down. “Yes, it it.”


End file.
